


Welcome Back Jelously

by Mystery_Diver



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Complete, Drabble, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Jealousy, Other, Short One Shot, practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Diver/pseuds/Mystery_Diver
Summary: Shane is drunk at the bar and is pining over the farmer but it gets too difficult to be around.
Relationships: Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Welcome Back Jelously

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When the nice farmer walks into the saloon and doesn’t talk to you right away](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/742938) by sallolomafy. 



> [This is part of a series of one shots that go no where and have no purpose other than for me to practice and get inspired to do my own larger personal SDV projects/as a cathartics. Trying to find a healthy relationship with sharing my writing again.]

There was a symphony of voices in The Stardrop Saloon as people talked around Shane. When you are alone in crowd it somehow amplified the happiness of everyone's relationships making you feel small and unimportant. It was better than being alone at home though. He sipped on his beer and sighed. He could make out most of what they all were saying if he wanted to put the energy into it but he didn’t most of the time. Robin and Demetrius were discussing their dinner plans for the week. Marnie and Lewis going over each others days and what their weeks had in store. There was one conversation however he was actually focused on tonight. The farmer was at a table off to the left of him with Elliot and Leah. 

Elliot was explaining some of the plot of his book to the farmer who was asking questions in turn. Who was the hero? Will it be a happy or sad ending? What did he use for his hair? Did he really have a pet crab? Why was he worth getting to know like that? Lucky bastard. His irritation flared and burned through his entire body. Clenching his fists he tensed the muscles of his arms for a long moment before letting them go lax. It weirdly helped calm him down at times. Shane had no chance with the farmer anyway so why the hell did his mind continually drift to thoughts of them holding hands? Moving the hair from their face and kissing them. Their bodies intertwined and just existing together. Lifting the glass again he drained the remaining contents and leaned onto his arms on the bar. Slowly turning his head enough to watch the table they all were sitting at but not wanting to be noticed. 

The farmers smile was sort of lopsided and made a cute dimple in their left cheek. He couldn't help but smirk at the way they laughed. It was loud, unrestrained, and the way they cackled when they found something really funny made them sound like a witch. And it was absolutely beautiful. He wanted to be the one making them laugh. Burying his face into his arms he groaned. He was getting way too jealous and it wasn't healthy for him to stay any longer. Standing up he stumbled for a moment but caught himself. He had moved way too fast and overly indulged messing with his balance but at least no one seemed to have seen.

Shoving his hands in his pockets he wanted just one more passing glance before he left. As he turned time went into slow motion. His eyes met the farmers and they winked at him. His heart stuttered in his chest but even if he wanted to do something the present demanded its rightful place and it felt like he raced out of The Stardrop Saloon. He stood outside the entrance under the soft glow of the outside lights staring blankly towards the graveyard. Shane wasn't sure if it even really happened. There was no way he wasn't completely stone cold drunk. Rubbing his brow he trudged back to the ranch and collapsed into his bed. 

Holding his pillow close to his chest he imagined the farmer in his arms. Why did he keep torturing himself with such an unobtainable fantasy? They would never want someone as broken as he was and who ruined everything he touched. They didn't deserve the horrible life he would unfortunately give. Jas knew the consequences all too well. He hid his face in the pillow as tears stung his eyes and were pulled into the fabric. His sobbing eventually slowing down and stopped as he drifted off to sleep and into the comfort of nothingness.


End file.
